Marriage of Hatred
by TheAngryPrincess
Summary: Jareth and Sarah Get married and are expecting a kid(one messed up kid..i mean) what happens when Jareth is a little to protective and Sarah gets fed up?
1. The church

It was mid-december.It was such a beautiful time of the year in this town. A women and her little body came running through the door, a cold gust of wind blowing the through. the middle aged women rushed down the aisle and sat down next to her husband and sat her son down on her lap. the couple watched as she rushed to her seat before turning back to the priest telling him to continue and so he did.  
  
he coninued with his beautiful wise words until he came upon a very important line "do you take this woman to have and to hold through sickness and through health, through richer or poorer? " the young man smiled "i do with all my heart" The priest turned to the woman and repeated the question "I do." The priest grinned happily at the young couple. " I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride."  
  
The young man smiled at his Beautiful bride, gazing into her green eyes and kissed her passionately. she gazed back into his mismatched eyes as they kissed. Mismatched eyes?  
  
A/n: Uh-Oh Uh-Oh a cliffy! i usally dont do cliffys but it seemed so right i mean its better...right.....i mean it is i mean cliffys are cool..ok...its normal..it is... leave me alone!crys and runs away 


	2. One year later

~One year later~  
  
Jareth walked through the door of there new house that Sarah's dad had bought for them after the wedding, He tossed his car keys for his convertable  
  
onto the table by the door and removed his work jacket and tossed it onto the rack. "Im home!" he yelled as he walked into the kitch and opened the fridge, bending forward to look around  
  
"where have you been, its late?" Sarah said as she waddled into the room, she was 8 months pregnant.  
  
"I told you this morning i was going to have to work work late" he grabbed the peanut butter and jelly out of the fridge and shut the fride door and walked to the pantry for some bread  
  
"Buts its around midnight, i was worried." he grabbed the bread and walked to the counter setting the contents he was holding onto the counter  
  
"well im sorry, luv, the guys and I went for a beer after work and I guess I... sarah interupted him "you drank beer?how much?"  
  
he unscrewed the top to the peanut butter and and jelly and started to make his sandwich. she repeated her question"how much?"  
  
he turned around and placed a hand on her large stomach and kisses it softly and turns back to his sandwich "Oh no kissing my stomach and being sweet isnt gonna get you out of this one"  
  
he grabbed a plate and placed his sandwich on it and started to walk to the living room "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Sarah screamed after him. Jareth stopped in his tracks turning around to look at her  
  
she waddled over to him and made him laugh softly, trying to hide his amusement "i asked you how much?"  
  
He smiled."a couple." and with that he started to walk slowly backward to the living room eventually turning around and walking to the couch and sitting down, propping his feet up on the Oak coffee table  
  
Jareth was wearing worn in jeans and a vintage shirt with special edition adidas that cost over 150$ and his hair was cut and was spiked in the front she walked over and smacked his feet off the table.  
  
"hey! watch the shoes!" She gave Jareth a look that could wilt roses "watch the shoes?" she asked. "thats what i said"  
  
"were you with that whore!?" he glared. "she is my secertary and yes i was with her..i invited her she was working more than i was"  
  
"im sure she was i mean pushing up on you is hard work, right?..suprised you havent slept with her yet"  
  
"Sarah! dont start with me i have been working hard all day and i dont think i have the energy"  
  
"you probably did sleep with her..i knew it!" she slapped him across the face and waddled upstairs and slammed her door.  
  
he cupped his cheek and rotated his jaw and winced "FUCKING BITCH!!." he heard upstairs in there master bedroom her crying  
  
he turned on the tv and started to flick through the channels idly as he heard her crys get louder he finally clicked off the tv and walked up the spiral stairs leading upstairs he slowly opened the white door and walked in and saw her  
  
laying on the bed, turned away from him. He sat down on the bed and pulled his black vintage t-shirt over his head and layed down next to Sarah, and cuddled up to her.  
  
"Sarah you know i love you and i would never do anything to hurt you and i love you with all my heart" he waited for her to reply and it was a couple minutes for she did "i know..and I love you too now go to sleep"  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a deep slumber. 


	3. Breakfast, departure and work

The next morning Sarah and Jareth ate breakfast and silence, occasionally looking up to smile at one another. The silence was broken by Jareth as he got up and washed off his plate and dropping it in the sink. "I have to go to a meeting. I can't be late for this one." Jareth walked to Sarah and kissed her on the top of her head, grabbing his suitcase and keys off the table. "I won't be out later than 9 o'clock...I promise." And with that he walked out the door and hopped in his new black Lamborghini. Sarah walked to the window to watch him pull out of the driveway. She hated when he left her here alone There was never anything to do but either clean or watch T.V or play video games and those were Jareths and he didn't like her playing with them because what happened the last time she messed with them.  
  
~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~ Jareth had gotten home from work and she was only 4 months pregnant,she was sleeping on the couch with the Xbox controller in her hand. Jareth laughed quietly and grabbed the controller from her hand and sat down on the couch, picking up her feet and placing them in his lap. Jareth looked at the screen angrily, She had been playing on his profile and she died to many times and he was back at the beginning HE WAS ON LEVEL 23! He shook her gently, trying to wake her up but not trying to hurt her. "Hmm what?...OH Jareth! I missed you!" Sarah hugs Jareth tightly. "I missed you too...Now why did you play under my profile on the game!" Sarah just sat there, startled. "Sarah, why?". Sarah could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I..Im sorry, I didn't think..I..It would make you m..mad." Jareth softened his voice "Its ok Sarah just please don't touch my games again, I will get you your own if you want but don't touch this ones ok?" Sarah simply nodded. ~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~ Sarah sighed and watched him pull out of the driveway like a bolt of lighting. Sarah cringed at the sound of the tires screeching as he turned fast and drove off at what looked like about 60 MPH. Jareth got to go to work at his stupid lawyer firm and I have to stay here...but I love my job and ya know what im going to work, Jareth will never find out if I get back before he does. Sarah runs up and gets dressed and hops in her minivan and drives off to work. 


	4. Author note

Hey this is DA author..Duh..Well im sorry I haven't been updating but ive been busy but hey its spring break so I will be updating a lot more ok well that's it buh-bye 


	5. Work and the unexpected visit

Sarah pulled up at the local hospital at 6:35. She walked through the automatic doors and walked to the employee locker room but stopped when she heard someone call out her name "SARAH!?...SARAH IS THAT YOU?" Sarah turned around and saw her friend Kristen running towards her. "KRISTEN!" She ran to her best friend and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Kristen laughed her little high-pitched laugh. Kristen was only 21 and just got out of medical school a year and a half ago, Kristen was short about 5'3 and had long blonde hair pulled up into a high, Messy ponytail. She had Bright Pale blue eyes and a classical nose, her lips were full and generous, and she was wearing her blue nurse's outfit. "Wow! You look great Kristen!" Kristen put one hand on her hip and her other hand pretending to push up some hair near her shoulder, bating her eyelashes. "Don't I though." Both the girls giggled and walked into the employee's locker room. "So does Jareth approve?" Sarah ran her fingers across the engraving on the locker 'Dr.Sarah William King'. It was funny he had to choose his last name and odd enough it as king. "Approve of what?" Kristen smirked "of you being here I know he told you not to work during your pregnancy and don't get me wrong I love having you back but what if he finds out?" Sarah opened her locker and grabs her white doctor's coat and slips it on "I don't know. I mean he's at work and he doesn't call to check up and I will go back home before he comes back, he will never know." Kristen laughed at that. "Sarah we all know Jareth finds out everything, he has like special powers." Sarah smiled. "You have no idea." Sarah grabbed some pens and put them in her pocket and wrapping her stethoscope around her neck. "Kristen will you be a doll and go get me some patient folders to work with." Kristen nodded and practically skipped out of the locker room. Sarah was walking down the hallways of the hospital when Kristen ran up beside her, handing her a silver patients clipboard. "Patient's name is John Brown. He is complaining of severe headaches and lower back pains he says he thinks he has a heart tumor." Sarah nodded, looking over the sheet. "Does he have any history of heart attacks, strokes or seizers anything of that sort?" Kristen looked up, thinking. "Oh I talked to the patient earlier he says he has had two or three heart attacks in the past year." Sarah stopped in front of room 203A, the patients room. "Does he have any family that can prove of what he says?" "Yes he has a granddaughter in Palm Springs, but we couldn't get reach her." Sarah looked up from the sheet. "Well did he come here when he had those heart attacks?" Kristen looked down. "Yes he did." Sarah nodded and looked back down at the sheet. "So go to the record room and find if there is any record on a patient brown with heart attacks." Kristen nodded and ran off toward the record room. Sarah opened the door and walked into the room, smiling sweetly over at the patient. "Hello Mr. Brown, Im Dr. King But you may call me Sarah." Mr. Brown eyes grew wide as he looked at Sarah. "My, My, My you're a big girl." Sarah giggled. "Yes, Im pregnant now tell me about your headaches, please." Mr. Brown blushed. "Umm doc as hoping to get a male doctor." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Mr. Brown, I promise what his said in this room stays in this room, don't be embarrassed." Mr. Brown hesitated. "Well I didn't really come here because of headaches." Sarah peered quizzically at him. "Then what did you come for?" He looked away from her. "I was hoping to get a doctors permission for viagra." Sarah giggled. "Its not problem, I just need to take a few test and I will prescribe it if everything thing checks out, ok?" Mr. Brown smiled at her and nods. "Alright, I will send a nurse to take you." Sarah scribbled down something on her board and turned, opening the door. Sarah was looking down at her clipboard and was startled when she ran into something and was falling back but was got by the arm and pulled against the muscular body. Sarah looked up to see her husband. "J..Jareth" Jareth growled down at her. "What are you doing here at work, Sarah?" Sarah called for Kristen, who was walking down the hallway. Kristen came running towards her and slowed into a walk as she saw Jareth "Y..Yes..um..Sarah" Kristen shivered at the death glare she received from Jareth. "I need you to take Mr. Brown to get some tests, I need a urinary test and a blood test the usual tests for viagra." Jareth coughed and let go of Sarah, laughing hysterically. "I don't know what your laughing about, you could use some too." Jareth stopped laughing and was now gaping at Sarah. Sarah and Kristen laughed and walked off, leaving Jareth at the doorway, gaping at them as they walked off. 


End file.
